


If you'll be my best man.

by lashtonspenguin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Childhood, Love, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:05:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lashtonspenguin/pseuds/lashtonspenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis grow up together and end up together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you'll be my best man.

Harry was 4 and Louis was 6, Harry had just moved in across the road from Louis, Harry saw Louis playing outside.   
"Mummy, can I pwease go and say hewwo to our new neighbor"   
"Fine, be quick love, we're having dinner soon, put on your wellies!" Anne said.  
"Okay mummy" Harry said putting on his wellies and doing up his jacket  
As he waddled outside towards an opening of what Louis called a 'Den' Louis noticed him and smiled.  
"Hi" Harry said, waving politely  
"Hey, Want to play?" Louis asked  
"My mummy says I have to go for dinner soon" Harry said  
"I'm Harry" Harry said  
"No, You're curly!" Louis said giggling.  
Harry laughed  
"You're stripey" Harry replied pointing to Louis' striped top  
"I'm Louis" Louis told him.  
"I'm 4" Harry told him.  
"Well, I'm 6" Louis said "But we can still be best friends"   
"Forever and ever?" Harry asked  
"Yes, Forever and ever" Louis replied, "Let's play race cars"  
"Okay" Harry replied, starting to make vroom noises.  
Untill he fell over  
"Ouch" Harry said.  
"Are you okay?" Louis asked helping him up.  
"Thanks" Harry replied  
"That's what best friends are for" Louis said.  
Harry's mum Anne called him for dinner,   
"I have to go" Harry said  
"Bye bye, thanks for playing" Louis said.

Harry told his mum about Louis and how he was a big boy, and how they played cars and they were best friends and how he helped him up when he fell over, and how they joked about school and pre-school, how they hang out in Louis' den and how Louis let him in the den.  
Harry's mum laughed.   
"I'm glad you made a friend Baby" she said  
"Best friend" Harry corrected her.

* * *

Harry was 6 and Louis was 8.

"Tea will be ready in 10 minutes boys" Anne shouted  
"Okay Mummy" Harry replied  
Louis and Harry were being astronauts and pretending to moon walk.  
They had michael Jackson playing and all of a sudden Harry would dance.  
Louis found Harry's dancing hilarious.  
After dinner the boys would watch TV.  
They were very close and often slept in the same bed.  
They could because they were very young.  
They'd always been doing that, since Harry was 5.  
Sometimes they'd hug  and snuggle up  to keep warm, not in a romantic way.  
Harry's mum didn't care as she found it cute.  
"Harry" Louis said  
"Louis" Harry replied  
Louis laughed.  
"Will you always be my best friend?" He asked  
"Of course" Harry replied.  
Louis smiled.  
As The clock woke the boys up, they decided to go an adventure to the den.  
They were gonna go tree climbing.  
Harry had put on his trackies and his big fluffy jacket,  
Louis had on a stripey t-shirt with red trousers.  
"Let's go" Louis said, running out of the front door like a maniac  
"Stay safe" Anne said.  
"Will do" The boys replied.  
Harry was still little and Louis not much bigger,  
So climbing up the tree Harry tumbled a couple of times  
But Louis made sure he was safe.  
"Let's sit in the tree!" Harry suggested,  
Louis climbed up and pulled Harry up.   
They discussed a lot of things.  
"When I get married you can be my best man" Louis said  
"You can be mine too" Harry replied.  
Louis smiled, "pinky swear?"  
They pinky promised and Harry went inside for his dinner and Louis went back to his.

* * *

Louis is 10 and Harry is 8  
  


The boys decided to go exploring at the den.   
They packed plyers and brushed and sticks for weapons   
"Let's go" Louis shouted running out the front door  
Harry followed, running down the road like a horse,  
As they approached the corner the boys looked to see if anyone was following them.  
As there mums had warned them about stranger danger.  
"Be careful" Louis said grabbing Harry's hne and pulling him accross.  
"Thanks" Harry replied.  
The boys got to work digging and shovelling planting and moving, finding and exploring all area's of there 'den'  
The boys packed up and decided to go to there 2nd favourite place, the park.  
They played on the slide and on the swings, Harry fell off a couple of times.  
"Silly" Lousi muttered helping him up  
"I'm not silly" Harry replied  
"Yeah you are" Harry said.   
Harry frowned  
"I'm. Not. Silly" he said.  
"Only messing" Louis said giggling  
Harry joined in laughing.  
A couple of girls walked into the park.  
"Wow" Louis said, he was at that age where he started fancying girls now.  
"What?" Harry replied  
"Those girls" Louis said  
"What about them?" Harry asked  
"You're too young" Louis said, and Harry just nodded.  
The boys continued playing on the playground jumping around and being silly.  
When Louis went in for tea, Harry went with him, Jay said that Harry could stay for dinner, so he did.

* * *

Harry's 10 and Louis' 12.

The boys were playing xbox.  
"Die bitch die" Niall said.  
Louis laughed.  
"Come on, hurry up and re-load" Harry said.  
The boys liked playing xbox.  
Harry and louis vs Zayn and Niall.  
They were always the teams.  
The boys decided to play fifa  
Louis loved to be France as it was his favourite country and Zayn was India from his herritage.  
"Pass" Zayn said  
"Good tackle" Louis said to Harry  
"Son of a bitch" Zayn replied laughing  
The boys continued to play, untill dinner was ready.  
Although the boys were older they still liked to go down the den.  
After dinner that's where they went.  
They climbed over the bridge which they tried to hide from strangers.  
They got out a football and played in there.  
Harry was good at football for his age, that's why Louis always let him play with the older lads.  
But when the ball hit a thorn bush it popped.  
The boys decided to sit down and play truth dare.  
As it got later the boys went back to Harry's.  
They watched TV like always.  
"She's fit" Louis said.  
Harry rolled his eyes. Louis always spoke about girls.  
It was a cold night and Zayn and Niall had gone home.  
Louis and Harry snuggled up again.  
Louis didn't care because he'd always done it, it didn't seem gay to him.  
Same with Harry, the light went out and they went to sleep.

* * *

Harry's 13 and Louis' 15  
  
Harry went round Louis' to sleep.  
The boys went to the den as always  
Harry got stung and Scratched all his leg.  
"You're such a clutz" Louis said  
"How so..?" Harry replied  
"You're always hurting yourself" Louis said  
Harry's leg was bleeding,  
"Here let me take care of you" Louis said  
Louis wiped up Harry's bleeding leg.  
"Let's get you back" Louis said  
Harry's leg was badly hurt, so Louis carried him home.  
When it got to 10:30 the boys decided to go to bed, when Louis opened his arms Harry shook his head  
"Whats wrong, don't want to anymore?" Louis asked  
"It's not that, it's..." Harry said  
"Its what?" Louis asked. "You can tell me anything we've been best friends for 9 years" Louis said  
"I'm.. I'm Gay" Harry said.  
Louis smiled, "It's okay" he snuggled up with Harry  
"You sure?" Harry asked  
"Yeah" Louis replied

The next day the boys went to the den as always,  
Harry felt like a weight had been lifted of his shoulder and Louis was normal with him.  
Untill...

"Harry" Louis said  
"Yeah?" He replied  
"You know what you told me last night?" He said  
"Yeah?" Harry got a bit nervous, like he was gonna call him a fag, and tell him to piss off.  
"I think I am too" Louis saif  
"You.. you.. what?" Harry said  
"I'm gay, I think" Louis replied  
"But you fancy girls, you always have?" Harry asked  
"Yeah but, I have feelings for you, Harry"  
Harry smiled and kissed him on the cheek,  
"And I have feelings for you, Louis tomlinson."  
The boys smiled and hugged,  
"I've always loved you" Louis said,   
"I didn't just hug and snuggle with random guys.  
Harry laughed.

* * *

Louis is 18 and Harry is 16.  
"Hey babe" Harry said kissing Louis on the cheek,  
"Hey love" Louis replied, pulling him close.  
"I need to ask you something" Harry said.  
"Okay, what is it?" Louis asked  
"Tonight meet me at the den"  
Louis smiled "sure"  
He gently kissed him, "I love you Louis Tomlinson"  
"I love you Harry Styles" He said back.  
  


Later that night, Harry took Louis to the den, He then sat in his favourite spot, where Louis first told Harry he loved him.  
He was looking in his hoodie pocket and pulled out a haribo Louis' favourite sweet, It was a ring.  
"Louis William Tomlinson, Will you marry me?"  
He got down on One knee.  
Louis laughed.  
"I'm serious" Harry said,  
"Harry, you're 16" Louis reminded him.  
"Yeah I know, we can waitif you want to" Harry said in disappointment.  
"No, I want to marry you, we can be engaged for a few years, untill you turn 18" Louis suggested.  
Harry smiled. And hugged Louis tightly,  
"I love you" Louis said  
"I love you too" Harry replied, kissing Louis gently.  
Louis lifted Harry up and spun him round.  
"Stop it you" Harry said  
"Never" Louis replied laughing.  
Untill they both fell on the floor on top of eachother and kissed.

* * *

Harry is 18 and Louis is 20  
  


They decided to get married at the den, 

The place they met,  
Grew up  
First started dating.  
The first "I love you"  
Lost their virginity..  
And Proposed  
  


"You ready Lou?" His mum asked  
"Yeah" Louis replied glancing over nerves building up,  
She smiled at her son, who was checking himself in the mirror.  
He stepped out of the room and walked down he aisle.  
Harry and Louis decided they'd walk down the aisle together arm in arm.  
When they got their the page boy got out the ring that said "Best man" as that's what they promised they'd be to eachother, although they were much more.  
Harry was only young, but knew he wanted to spend the rest of their lives together.  
And that's what they did.

 

 

 


End file.
